drawception_boss_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lore
This is the official lore page for the Boss Battles thread. This will document the origin of the universe and other summons. (all lore copied from the discord. feel free to edit) In the beginning, there was nothing, but then Chuzz, the God of Cheese showed up and said: "Huh, this place would be better with Cheese, but I need the other gods." And then, Chuzz screamed into the void, "HEY DAVE! YEAH, I NEED YOU TO MAKE THAT EARTH UNIVERSE THING AGAIN!" and then the world sprang into being. He actually didn't spring into being in this dimension, but his own the dimension of cheese but anyway, everyone lived happy lives there and Chuzz was simply bored so he decided to leave his dimension, but as all vacations begin with preparing, he also needed to prepare. Chuzz decided to give purpose to Urlic and said "You, Urlic. I give you purpose to become a cleric of my word. Do you accept?", "Of course I do, Chezz" Urlic responded and his the name wasn't Chezz but Chuzz, but He kinda liked the name so he didn't correct him, Mimikyu You could say that Mimikyu was always a fan of HYDRA, ever since Drawful D first made the club. She believed it could grow into something powerful. Dragon Troop Dragon Troop has or had a store for supplies but nobody knows if it's real, only that the Dragon Troop Wireless Programming Helmet came from it (Only Banana man has the helmet). Raticate King Rattatata is a Kingdom right next to the battleground where everybody is at. The Raticate King joined team HYDRA because he thinks that if they win, he could expand his kingdom and make it more wealthy. What he doesn't realize is that his Kingdom will probably get blown up by the bomb if Mimikyu wins. He's not that smart. The Ratatas in the Kingdom Rattatata are almost as stupid as the Raticate King is. They basically sacrifice themselves for the Raticate King. No wonder almost no one lives in the Kingdom. Friends Lettuce, Chansey, and Dragonite were childhood friends that always had each other's back, so when Lettuce asked if they could help out, they agreed in an instant. Chansey because she loved helping people out even at the risk of her own life, and Dragonite because he and Lettuce made a deal years ago that they would defend each other no matter what. Lettuce, Chansey, Dragonite, Pichu (also called Cabbage), Mimikyu, and Wobbuffet all live in a place called PokeTown (Original name, I know). The only 2 Pokemon I summoned that don't live there are Raticate King; who is from Rattatata, and Red Eevee; who is from the Soviet Union. on. Chansey After Chansey died, she had a meeting with Lord Arceus to see where she will go from here. Because Chansey was so nice to everyone and sacrificed her life for the greater good, Arceus turned her into a angel so that she can work alongside him for the rest of time (Or at least until someone revives her). Every once in a while she'll be allowed to check up on the real world and visit her friends, even though she's invisible to everyone now. Crazed Exile - He is about 34 years. At age 20, he was exiled due to exhibiting magical traits. - 2 years into his exile on the Flaring Tips, he went mad due to solitude. Robots The Robots kind of have personalities. The Anti-Propaganda Bot V1 is a pretty nice Bot, It will be kind to everyone even it's enemies (and is kinda a softball) but It will take it's duties as top priorities and will do whatever to complete them. ANTI-HYDRA Bot V1 is all about doing its tasks, it will pretty much focus on it and nothing although the Anti-HYDRA Bot isn't stupid (well, not that stupid at least) It will delay the opportunity to finish it's duties If it finds itself in danger. It only cares about itself, Its "brother" and it's duties. Big Hecking Dragon BHD is an ahamkara, a wish dragon. She has powers to alter reality to her own will. With this power she is able to kill the non living, she simply gives them a soul that represents them and does what she does best, she devoured their soul and ends up destroying it. It is said if sienna consumes enough souls that she will become even more powerful but this has not been proven yet. The small worm like creatures that appear inside the target after their soul is attacked come from another dimension entirely and grow stronger with more of their friends near them. Sienna's worms come from the Torment Dimension. (Fun Fact: The universe is donut shaped.) Category:Other